


Forgiveness

by xAphroditex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 21:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAphroditex/pseuds/xAphroditex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m never going to apologize for what you want me to apologize for."</p>
<p>After arriving at Providence, May and Coulson talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiveness

Coulson looked up from his food when he heard someone enter the cafeteria. He looked back down when he saw it was May.

May stopped walking into the cafeteria when she noticed Coulson. She debated eating later. Instead of leaving, she walked up to his table and sat down across from him. She placed a firm hand on his arm when he tried to stand.

“I’m never going to apologize for what you want me to apologize for. I was following orders. I was following orders that I believed in…still believe in.”

Coulson laughed humorously. “Now that we have that out of the way, if you’ll excuse me,” He tried to stand up but May grabbed his arm again. “I have nothing to say to you and I don’t care what you have to say.”

“Too bad. You need to hear it.” Coulson rolled his eyes. “I’m not asking for your forgiveness. I don’t need it. I want it but I don’t need it.” May took a breath as Coulson leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. “I did what I did to protect you, to keep you safe. I reported to Fury, yes, but I mostly told him that you were fine and handling things well.” May was aware that Coulson didn’t want to hear more about what why she did what she did. “You need me here. I know you don’t want me around, but you need me. You don’t have to forgive me, but you do need to show me some respect. You need to trust my judgment as an agent.” May stood up when she didn’t receive a response. Coulson kept his arms crossed and stared at a spot on the table. “I know you are hurt and for that I am sorry. I truly am. However, I will never be sorry for watching out for you.”

May walked out of the cafeteria quickly. She was about to round the corner when she felt a gentle hand on her wrist spin her around.

“I’m trying. I really am, Melinda.” Coulson looked directly into her eyes. “My world is crashing and burning around me. You were the only one I could fully trust, the only one I could rely on completely. To know that you were in the shadows spying on me and that you knew about T.A.H.I.T.I…I don’t know to handle that or what to believe.”

“Believe me, Phil.” She grabbed his hand. “Believe all the ops we worked together and all the time we spent together. You know me better than I know myself sometimes. Do you think I would have done all this if I didn’t believe in it?” She squeezed his hand. “I have always had your back and I have always had your best interests in mind.” With one last squeeze she released his hand. She was about to walk away when she asked, “If roles were reversed, what would you have done?”

Coulson opened his mouth to say that he would have told her everything right away, but nothing came out. May nodded her head once and walked off down the hall. Coulson was about to go after her but he heard Skye call his name.

“There is something you need to see, Sir.”

With one last look down the now empty hall, Coulson followed Skye.


End file.
